Shattered Glass
by LavixLenalee1618
Summary: Lenalee hears something she didn't want to hear. Can Lavi cheer her up? LavixLenalee


**Hello my dear readers~! I AM SORRY FOR NOT BEING ON FOR SO LONG! *Ahem* Enough of that, I hear by present my latest fanfic!**

**Allen:Author, where have you been?!**

**Lavi:We missed you so much! Right, Yuu-chan?!**

**Kanda:WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!**

**Author:Sorry guys! I was busy with making up ideas and also I was trying to finish my studying! *cries anime tears* G-GOMEN!**

**Lenalee:It's okay! Right, guys?**

**Allen, Lavi, & Kanda:*blush* Y-yea...**

**Author:*snickers through tears***

**Lavi:*jaw drops* H-hey your not crying!**

**Author:*glares at the three***

**Allen:...**

**Lavi:She does not own DGM! Now stop glaring at us!**

* * *

**This took place after the Noah and the Earl are defeated and dead**

* * *

**COME TO THE PARTY TONIGHT!**

**THE CELEBRATION OF THE DEFEATS OF THE DARK SIDE!**

**PARTY STARTS AT 5PM**

**LET'S PARTY OUR HEARTS OUT!**

**SIGNED,**

**CHIEF KOMUI**

* * *

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda stared at the flyer on their hands.

"So this is what was posted on the walls of the Order. Komui shouldn't have over posted them," Allen said.

"Well this is Komui we're talking about." Lavi replied. Allen blinked at Lavi. "You know Sister-Complex. Mr. Slacker!"

"Oh..." Allen said while sweatdropping.

"Komui shouldn't have posted it all over the walls of the Order." Kanda said

"Why is that, Yuu-chan?" Lavi teased

"Who's gonna clean these up? AND STOP CALLING ME THAT, BAKA-USAGI!" Kanda yelled

"Hey Kanda, stop yelling!" Lenalee said coming around the corner. She was wearing her red short skirt and a black tank top. It was pretty hot considering it is Summer. The boys turned and blushed. They haven't seen Lenalee in that kind of attire before.

"Hey Lena-chan~," Lavi said trying not to blush so much.

"Oh you guys got that, too. I had like five taped to my door this morning." Lenalee said scratching the back of her head, " Are you guys going?"

Allen said, "Probably, are you going, Lenalee?"

"Yea..."

"Such a blunt answer." Lavi grinned. Lenalee sighed a his unneeded answer.

"Well it is going to be a formal party, more like a dance." Lenalee said.

"Booooorrrrrrriiiinnnngggg!" Lavi sang.

"Well I have to get ready. See ya guys later." Lenalee said with a wave.

"I have to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat." Allen said.

"I know right, the panda asked me to go pack my things since him and I are leaving." Lavi said sadly

"EHHHH?! Your leaving!" Allen said wide-eyed.

"Yea...I don't want to though." Lavi said turning his back, "I am going now. See ya guys at the party." Lavi blinked away the tear in his eye and walked silently without speaking their names.

"I am gonna go...train." Kanda said.

"For what?" Allen asked.

"Nothing, so I can get my self more relaxed, Baka-Moyashi."

"IT'S ALLEN!"

"Che, whatever." Kanda doesn't intend to go to the training room, instead he goes to Lavi's room to talk about his departure.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Yessssss~" A voice sang.

"Let me in!"

"Alright!" The door opened. There stood Lavi in his green tuxedo. Kanda wore something similar, but it was blue.

"Whatcha need, Yuu-chan?" Lavi grinned.

"We need to talk about your leave."

"Oh that. Hmmm...I haven't told Komui or Lenalee and the Science Department."

"So you told all the other exorcists, except Lee?"

"Yep...Oh-no that's not good. She would be upset and angry!" Lavi panicked.

"Hmm...Good going, Baka Usagi." Kanda smirked, "Looks like she wouldn't want to dance with you, huh?"

"Nooooo~!" Have to before I leave!" Lavi cried.

"Well you have to tell her at the dance, hm? It is already 4:45."

Lavi swallowed a lump in his throat. He wasn't ready to tell, Lenalee. He can't lose the trust from the love of his life. He had a crush on her from when he started his exorcist duty. This was going to hurt him badly.

* * *

**At the Dance**

Lenalee was wearing a light pink dress that was strapless, and wore butterfly earrings with a crystal matching necklace. She had gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was in a bun with some hair flowing downward in waves. Komui was crying on how beautiful his sister was. Bak was breaking into hives, and a lot of the guys were drooling over her. Lavi and Kanda went to get Allen, who was wearing a white tuxedo with a black tie. They entered a saw a crowd and went over to it. This crowd was around Lenalee's table with Miranda and Krory. They made their way and saw how pretty Lenalee was. They tried to hide their light pink blush.

"Well look who it is?" Krory said. The three sat across from Lenalee and Miranda. They still stared and tried to hide their pink blush, and Miranda noticed and giggled.

"What's wrong, Miranda?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh, nothing." Miranda smiled. There was a loud tap on a microphone.

"Hello, finders, scientists, generals, and exorcists. Welcome to the celebration for our victory! I would like to toast our brave soldiers who went to war with a strong burden that they carried. Now would any of you like to have any words to share with us?" Komui asked.

Lenalee stood up and said, "Thank you to everyone. We brave soldiers did not carry this burden alone. With everyones help, when I mean everyone I mean you...have helped us carry this burden. Therefore, from the Exorcists and those who risked their lives say, Thank You! I hope everyone moves on from this tough war. TO THE BLACK ORDER!"

"TO THE BLACK ORDER!" everyone toasted and drank and talked and danced. There were murmurs of the dead exorcists.

"If they are exorcists weren't they supposed to come back alive?" One finder said.

"Yea they should have tried harder." When Lenalee heard this she stood up immediately and a glass cup fell to the floor from one of the finders table. Every turned their attention to Lenalee. The talking stopped, the whispers stopped, and even the music stopped.

"I am s-sorry. I need to get some air from the gossip room." Lenalee glared at the finders and walked out. Everyone was worried. Lavi stood up and followed Lenalee to the door. Bookman looked at the door and sighed.

"I thought you said Lavi cannot love because he is a Bookman like you?" Krory looked puzzled.

"He's different. Looks like we won't be leaving soon." Bookman said, "LAVI! GET OVER HERE!" Lavi winced and could not refuse.

"Get her and unpack after the party!" Bookman said. Lavi looked at Bookman and smiled.

"Thanks, Panda-Jiji." Bookman hit Lavi in panda costume. Lavi ran out away from the hurtful hits Bookman's giving.

"Idiot..."

"Are you okay Bookman?" Allen asked.

"I hope he is happy with the fate he is taking."

Everyone stared at the doors, and then to the finders.

"They risked their lives for a reason; to protect you. Be happy!" Komui yelled.

"Y-yes, sir!" the finders responded. They felt bad for hurting Lenalee's feelings.

* * *

"Lenalee! Lenalee!" Lavi called out. He noticed the door to the balcony open. He walked through to find a girl exorcist hair down from her bun flowing in the windy air.

Lenalee turned and asked, "Lavi, what are you doing here?" Wiping the tears away. She wasn't wearing any makeup. Lavi gave Lenalee a hug, making her blush.

"Lenalee, I forgot to tell you I was suppose to leave after, but Bookman changed his mind just now. I am staying because I..." Lavi paused and broke the hug and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Because, I love you."

"Lavi...I...L-love...You, Too." She smiled, " I am glad your staying."

They went back, and everyone said, "Congratulations!" Komui had been crying in a corner and is now smiling...evily.

* * *

**7 years later**

"Dad! Dad!" a little cried wiping tears away. Lavi turned to find his daughter crying again.

"What's wrong, Lelia?"

"S-some b-boys pushed me and called me names."

"Awww that's not very nice. Where are they?" Lelia pointed in the opposite direction.

"Hey Lelia, are you going to get your wimpy brother to save you?" A boy laughed. Lavi got Lenalee and their son Lavi Jr. They went out while Lelia trying not to cry started to sob. They boys laughed.

"Oi, leave Lelia alone!" Lavi yelled. The boys were startled, and Lenalee came out with Lavi Jr. dragging her outside. Lenalee aware of the situation said, " Lelia are you hurt?" The girl shook her head.

"Can you sing for me, so I can stop worrying?" The little girl grinned and started to sing for her mother. The boys who teased her were now attracted to her. The boys left leaving Lelia happy.

Allen and Kanda entered their white fenced gate. The two were still fighting.

"BaKanda! It's ALLEN! A-L-L-E-N!"

"Che, Baka-Moyashi! I will slice you!"

The two kids lighten up, and ran to their uncles.

"Uncle Allen!" The little boy cried.

"Uncle Kanda!" The little girl giggled.

"Ahh! Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan~" Lavi sang. Lenalee sighed. 'It sometimes feels like I am raising 3 kids instead of 2.'

"BAKA-USAGI!" Lavi smirked.

"Heh! Heh! Heh!"

"Lavi be nice!" Lenalee said.

"MY DEAR SWEET SISTER THERE YOU ARE! WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOUR HOUSE, AND...FORGET IT! I MISSED YOU!" Komui said running to his sister who stood her ground.

"Hi, Nii-san." Lenalee sighed.

"So whatcha guys doing here?" Lavi asked interupting the moment making Lenalee smile to Lavi for saving her.

"Lenalee asked us to be here in occasion for your birthday!" Allen said.

"MY BIRTHDAY! I can't believe I forgot my own birthday." Lavi said sadly.

"It's because your getting old." Lelia giggled.

"Yea!" Lavi Jr. laughed. Everyone enjoyed Lavi's birthday. He got many presents, and his favorite was the kiss from Lenalee. He also got a great family, and still has his old friends. Bookman however is still traveling the world, and recording and writing facts down for his baka-apprentice.

**The End**

* * *

**Author: Finally done!**

**Lavi: I love the ending!**

**Lenalee: Why? *blush***

**Lavi:Because I am with you~**

**Allen & Kanda: Where's that stupid rabbit!**

**Author:He went that way!**

**Lavi: You saved my life. Thank You!**

**Author: Sure! Sure!**

**Lenalee & Lavi: Reviews!**


End file.
